


A Final Choice

by mnzknight96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Some Humor, if you look hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96/pseuds/mnzknight96
Summary: Chat has always known that one day he would be broken without any hope of ever being put back together. He had expected that moment to be when he found out his father was Hawkmoth. He had expected it when he got his mother back only to realize that she had left because he wasn't worth fighting for. Hell, he had expected it when Ladybug refused for them to reveal their identities to each other after Hawkmoth's defeat with some bullshit excuse about being a disappointment for him as her civilian self.Chat had even begun to believe that he'd be okay and that the world had finally given up.He couldn't have been more wrong.





	A Final Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's mnzknight96 coming at you with a bit of a downer but I promise you'll enjoy the ride. The idea of this story had suddenly consumed my every waking thought and I just had to write it down. I don't know yet if it'll be a one-shot or part of a series. I'm thinking more one-shot but who knows right. Hope you enjoy until time.

Chat has always known that one day he would be broken without any hope of ever being put back together. He had expected that moment to be when he found out his father was Hawkmoth. He had expected it when he got his mother back only to realize that she had left because he wasn't worth fighting for. Hell, he had expected it when Ladybug refused for them to reveal their identities to each other after Hawkmoth's defeat with some bullshit excuse about being a disappointment for him as her civilian self. That one had been particularly bad for him but somehow he managed to persevere. Chat had even begun to believe that he'd be okay and that the world had finally given up. That it had decided it wasn't going to come up with anything that would break him. Bend him, absolutely, but never break. He was completely wrong. Ladybug had asked to speak with the whole team saying that she had something important to say. Chat had been hopeful that she had come up with something to take care of Vibra and Knucker. Miraculous holders of the snake and water dragon wreaking havoc on the streets of Paris. He was the first to arrive, as usual, too anxious to stay still in his living room apartment. As the minutes passed by his other members had shown up, all looking as anxious as he felt. They only spoke in greeting when a tension thick enough to cut with a knife seemed to form around the group of heroes. It had left a bad taste in Chat's mouth as he knew a big change was coming. Chat believed this was it and even with the sense of tension surrounding them he couldn't help but feel a little excited at hopefully dealing with their current enemies. It opened up to the possibility of finally revealing his identity to his one true love. Chat internally waves goodbye to all the meaningless sex and broken relationships he's had over the years. He knows it's not fair to compare his past girlfriends to Ladybug. It's something he couldn't avoid and it definitely wasn't his fault that they come up short every single time. Chat is brought out of his reverie by Ladybug's arrival. His world becomes just a little bit brighter for a moment as he takes her form. That moment comes to an abrupt end when he sees her bloodshot eyes as if she's been crying. Chat immediately jumps into his protective self and is by her side in less than a second. A million questions go through his mind but before he can voice any of them Ladybug puts up her hand asking for a minute. Ever the dutiful cat he stays close by trying to protect her from the world as she composes herself. "Thanks, Chat," he hears in a quiet voice as she gives him a small smile. Some of the tension leaves his body when he takes a deep breath alongside her but he remains vigilant. The other members soon surround them worry written in their expressions. Ever the leader, Ladybug manages to reassure the other heroes by giving them a smile along with a few comforting words. Only Chat sees it for what it truly is. A fake smile that he had never expected to see on her. Its the type of smile he has seen every day in the mirror when he wakes up and he absolutely hates it on her. Ladybug should be able to express all her emotions for she is light and should never hide behind something as misleading as a smile. All five heroes end up sitting cross-legged on one of the main beams of the Eiffel Tower to get their "meeting" underway. Ladybug takes a moment to look at each of the heroes in the eyes before she begins. "I have been a hero alongside Chat for such a long time that I can't even remember what it's like to be normal anymore." The other members laugh as they too try to think of a time before they got their miraculous. "And when I started out I had thought that someone had made a mistake. But now here I stand with some of the most amazing people in the world that I am glad to call my friends. Friends that I trust with my life and know that they trust me with theirs too." A blush overtakes the heroes cheeks from being praised by their idol. Chat is seen with a frown because he knows better and Ladybug knows she can't trick her partner with pretty words. He's able to tell the way her eyes water, the way her breaths become uneven in undiscernable times and the way the spark in her eyes seem to dim just a little bit. It's something he's noticed over the past couple weeks. It has been the cause of their most recent fights. Fights he doesn't want to have with her but he knows something is wrong and she just won't let him in. He's tried giving her space, tried being there for her. He's even offered to pay for therapy and given his blessing at her revealing herself to someone as long as they help her. He had proposed that with gritted teeth selfishly hoping she'd ask for his help. Only to be met with spiteful yelling that can't be taken back. Things were said that day that had caused him to back away from her momentarily in an effort to protect himself. It was then that she realized with wide-eyed horror what she had said. Chat had immediately forgiven her knowing that she wasn't in the best headspace then but the words still caused him to hesitate. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by her. Ladybug had left crying that day muttering apologizes to Chat. Chat pushes those thoughts aside trying to focus on her now. Focusing on what she's saying or more importantly how she's speaking. Ladybug's using her coddling voice. A tone of voice he's only ever associated when somethings wrong. "Which is why, with a heavy heart, I have to tell you all that I will be renouncing my miraculous and leaving Paris." The first reactions she gets from her friends are surprise and disbelief. Chat is surprisingly expressionless at his other half's confession. Rena Rouge is the first to get her bearings, "What do you mean you're leaving?" she asks in a small scared voice almost as if she's afraid to know the answer. Something that none of the other members has ever affiliated with their outspoken friend. Ladybug smiles at her friend on both sides of her mask, even if she doesn't know it, "I know that my decision is going to disappoint all of you and all of Paris but this is something I need to do right now. This life has taken a lot out of me. It has torn me to shreds on many occasions that I've only temporarily been able to piece together repeated constantly over the last seven years and I just don't know if I can keep doing it. I haven't slept, haven't eaten. Family and friends have told me the spark of life that I had when I was younger is gone and I can't continue like this." Silence once again descends around the group taking in their leaders words. Some mentally berating themselves for not noticing others thinking if this life is worth it when someone as amazing as Ladybug was pushed this far. "I'm not planning on quitting forever. It's more of a temporary thing until I can get my own head on straight. I can't in good conscious have you all put themselves on the line for me when I could have another breakdown." Quiet gasps escape all around their faces losing all form of color. "It's okay you guys. I'm fine. But that incident made me realize that I need to take a step back and give myself a breather." The next few hours are spent with the group wishing her good luck after accepting that there wasn't anything they could say or do to change her mind. They all say their farewells with tears streaming down their cheeks and thinking about their own futures. It's when their alone that Ladybug notices Chat's unusual silence. She knows that he'd take it the worst but she had expected him to reason, beg, or even yell at her until he was blue in the face attempting to convince her to stay. She had all sorts of arguments ready for anything he might have come up with. Funny how it's the silence that throws her for a loop. It's something she hadn't expected leaving her with no idea of what to do. Noting that he's not going to start she gathers her courage as she approaches him, "Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug gets nothing, making her a little worried. "Chat please say something. I know that it's a lot to ta...,' she's interrupted by his question, "how long?"  
"Oh, well if you had been paying attention you would know I leave tomorrow in the morning and won't know for how long I'll be gone." She tries to add a playful tone in her words in the hopes to disperse some of the tension in the atmosphere only to be met with a stone-cold look that forces her smile to fade. "I didn't mean when you leave or for how long you'll be gone. I meant for how long have you known that you would leave us. I want to know exactly when it was that you decided to abandon me." His tone carries a dangerous edge she's never had used against her. A tone that has filled their enemies with a sense of dread at their impending doom. Ladybug knows she's safe whenever Chat's around, it was more instinctual than anything, that forced her to clamp her mouth shut as she to make herself seem smaller. Chat tries to hide the hurt that crosses his face at her reaction. But she knows him just as much as he knows her. Ladybug knew no matter what she said tonight she would end up hurting her kitty. And that hurts her more than she could ever express. "Chat I'm not abandoning you. Can't you see that this is for the best.." Once again she's interrupted, "Answer the damn question." Her patience is being tested now at his second interruption causing her to narrow her eyes at her partner. At that point, Chat would usually give in and apologize. Tonight he isn't backing down. Ladybug sighs giving into his hard look, "For 2 weeks now." The tears that Chat's been holding back finally fall. It breaks Ladybug's heart seeing her partner hurt. If there was anything else that she could do. Something that would provide her with a permanent fix for the demons that haunt her day and night she would do it in a moments notice just to be able to stay by his side. But she's weak and can't deal with this anymore. "I'm done," Chat says after a while. "What?" she asks for him to clarify. "I'm done. It has been clear for a long time that no matter what you're going to do whatever the fuck you want anyway. Right?" He asks not really looking for an answer. Ladybug is taken aback at his use of language. "So here's a choice Ladybug. Tomorrow night I'll be at the top of the Eiffel Tower dressed in warm clothing de-transformed. I'll be there all night waiting for you and one of two things are gonna happen. I'm going to spend the night looking at the face of the woman I love as we try to deal with our problems the way we were always supposed to, together. Or I'll spend the night alone and in the morning I'll brush myself off hoping to god that I can come back from being abandoned for the second time in my life. Cause make no mistake Ladybug if you don't show up, don't bother coming back. You won't like what you see if you do." There's venom practically leaking from his words expressing his hurt. It only serves to deepen the pain in her heart for she knows she'll have to disappoint him. Having nothing further to say Chat turns around readying himself to leave only to stop at her behest. "Wait." He looks over his shoulder seeing her nervous under his gaze. "I know it's not fair but I know you heard me as I explained to the other members what happens next. Especially when I said you'd be the one to decide the next Ladybug. For an instant, I saw your face light up just a bit." Ladybug gives Chat a knowing look, "You don't have to if you don't want to but who did you think of." Chat looks straight ahead at the Paris skyline debating whether or not to tell her about his one moment of weakness as he thought of another. He shakes his head to dispel the thoughts from taking hold. He's hoping against all odds that she'll show. To give him a chance to prove to her that he can help if only she'd let him in. It's only until sunrise of the next morning that he'll truly give up on Ladybug. "If you really want to know, meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night." He doesn't give her a chance to respond as he leans over the edge of the beam letting gravity take him down. Using the wind to drown out whatever reply she may have used against him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours fly by the next day leaving Adrien to dress warmly for the strong winds at the top of the Eiffel Tower. His feet feel as if their made of lead when he makes his way to his destination. Part of him completely believes she wouldn't let him down while the other is filled with doubts splitting his mind in half. Chat arrives as the sunsets wishing with all his heart to hear the familiar sound of her yo-yo telling him of her arrival. He sits on the little platform at the top releasing his transformation just as he had promised last night. Once he's situated comfortably on the fenced off area he waits. When the first hour passes he's still feeling hopeful. After the third, worry starts to settle in but he pushes it to the back of his mind knowing he can't break down just yet. At 3 in the morning, he is a complete mess alternating between silent sobs and full-blown crying. Finally letting go of something he's been holding in for far longer than he's willing to admit. For the world has finally done what he had barely started to believe impossible. He had thought that it wasn't possible to make his life any more miserable yet here he stood hearing Plagg's purr as he nuzzles into his chosen's neck. Chat is forced to accept reality at sunrise knowing that once again he wasn't enough. That he's been abandoned for a second time because he wasn't strong enough to protect those he loves. Before his dark thoughts could take hold Plagg tells him he's receiving a call from Carapace. He accepts his fellow heroes call once his transformation finishes. Carapace tries to hold back a wince when he takes in Chat's current state, failing horribly, as Chat gives him a look saying "this-better-be-good." "Sorry to bother you so early, sir." Carapace's words send a shiver through his spine as it reminds him of his father. "Stop that. What do you want?" His voice is weird as it commands authority while also sounding weak. "I was told to deliver Ladybug's miraculous for you to choose a new wielder," Chat ignores the sad expression that crosses his friends face. "I was told to make sure you were transformed before I made it up there." Their new leader gives the go-ahead for Carapace to finish his task. Soon Chat is left alone holding onto the black box with intricate red Chinese characters. It reminds him of the first time he saw an identical box in his room after he snuck out in an attempt to go to school. The memories of that day play out in his mind as if he's watching a movie. His thoughts only work to sadden him when he looks at his current situation. And just as suddenly someone's brilliant smile makes its way to the forefront of his mind. Someone so magnificently beautiful, both inside and out, that try as he might he couldn't help but love. Someone who managed to grip his heart, a heart he has always so readily given Ladybug, and take it for herself. Just thinking about her forces a smile to grace his face. "Go to her," a voice whispers in his mind trying to convince him. He believes it's too soon but the voice telling him to go slowly breaks away his resistance until he finds himself jumping over the roofs of Paris chanting one single name. "Marinette."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat soon finds himself on a familiar balcony he hasn't been to since he found out his father was Hawkmoth. He had kept his distance from this place when guilt and shame washed over his body by having the same blood of a terrorist course through his veins. This place was his sanctuary. A place where he felt safe and at home. Something he hadn't had for a long time and it felt like he would taint it somehow by ever setting foot there again. Chat knows he had messed up by suddenly keeping his distance but the pain of those days long ago had been too much. Having had a hand in destroying what was left of his family, no matter how rotten it was, and being rejected by Ladybug when there was no longer a reason for any secrets to be kept between one another. He knew that in those days he would do or say something that would ruin one of the only relationships that still mattered to him. After he had taken some time to deal with his problems it was fear of rejection that had stopped him from going back. It's something Chat has always regretted but hopefully, things would change with his current intentions. He walked to the tarp door connecting the balcony to Marinette's bedroom. With each step he took anxiety seemed to take root in his body. His hands and feet began to shake as a part of him said it wasn't too late to back out. Fed up with letting fear dictate his every move Chat gathered his courage and knocked on the trap door. He waited for a couple of minutes feeling embarrassed if she wasn't home until he remembers that Marinette had always been a heavy sleeper from staying up late working on a design. His smile widens when he thinks back on all those times Marinette has asked him to wake her up in the morning the night before an important event since he's the only morning person she's ever met, besides her parents of course. He's brought out of his reverie when the trap door opens revealing one of the most beautiful women he's ever met. It's not surprising when he notices her bewildered expression at seeing him there. They stay there looking at each other for a couple of minutes their encounter soon becoming awkward and uncomfortable. In his mind, Chat is trying to come up with something to say and as usual, Plagg's influence on his behavior makes an unwelcome appearance. With no control over what he's doing until it's too late, Chat places his hard on Marinette's shoulder. Plastering a smug smirk on his face and says, "Hey" in what he believes to be a smooth voice. Chat internally winces as he berates Plagg with inappropriate language that would make Nathalie weep. When he feels the burning sensation on his face fade a bit he manages to make eye contact with Marinette as she gives him a look telling him "really." Curse his love of animated films. "I'm sorry that is not how I imagined this going but the awkward silence was getting to me and you know who weird I get with awkward silences." She continues to give him a narrowed look until a wide grin takes its place. Without warning, she practically jumps out into her balcony tackling him to the ground into an intense hug. Chat is pleasantly surprised at her reaction after he had left her hanging two years ago. "You stupid cat I missed you so much," she says as he feels what he assumes to be tears on his shoulder. He can't help it as he wraps his arms around her waist holding onto her fiercely as if she would disappear if he let go. They stay there with their arms wrapped around each other for an hour that feels like an eternity and an instant at the same time. Reluctantly, Marinette moves far enough that she can look at him. She takes him in as if its the last time she'll ever be able to. They've fallen into a comfortable silence just staring into each other's eyes until Marinette gives him a curious look. "What are you doing here Chat." There's no animosity in her voice but he knows she's pissed at his absence. "I'm sorry for leaving without a word," Chat manages to get out even when his emotions threaten to consume him. Even though he's managed to overcome the shame that had plagued him long ago, he's aware that he had done to her what his mother and Ladybug had done to him. He left without an explanation and he hates himself for it. The one thing he had always proclaimed to never do, he had done to the only person that cared for the real him. Not the money, not the fame or even his looks. She had taken care of the broken mess that had appeared one day on her balcony after he had attempted to stop a bank heist. The robbers had managed to get away by shooting at a mother and her child knowing that Chat Noir would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant putting his body on the line. The magic that protected him was able to take the brunt of the attack but ensuring his life Plagg had rearranged the suit in a moments notice to protect the vital areas even if it meant two of the bullets would pierce his arm and leg. The mother and child, as well as the police, had thanked him for protecting them. After he managed to assure all those present he was okay he made his way after the bank robbers. It had been easy enough taking care of them when there wasn't anyone around, the warehouse they had hidden in, for him to take care of. One quick call later, to Sabrina's dad, found the robbers in handcuffs on their way to a maximum security prison for robbery and attempted murder. It was when he was on his way home to take care of his wounds that Chat found himself losing consciousness falling onto his classmate's balcony. He awoke hearing soft crying from his first friend with his upper body resting on her lap. Marinette had thought he died on her balcony so imagine her surprise when Chat cupped her cheek smiling at her as he tells her, "You shouldn't cry. A beautiful angel like you looks much better with a cheerful smile that could light up all of Paris, Purrincess." After scolding him for scaring her she had tended to his wounds even going as far as letting him spend the rest of the night when he had passed out. Chat had come back after recuperating, thanking every diety for the brief break in Akumas, to thank Marinette for her help. He was once again scolded for buying her all sorts of expensive fabrics, he knew she would love, that she received in the mail that day. When he finally managed to convince her to keep the fabric in exchange for making him a really cool hoodie Chat had found himself frequently visiting his raven-haired friend.His visits exponentially increasing as the days went by. He loved how she acted with him as Chat opposed to her treatment of Adrien. With the benefit of hindsight, Chat should have noticed he had fallen for Marinette back then but a false sense of loyalty had blinded him to the treasure in front of him. He thinks that if maybe he had spent the last 2 years with Marinette dealing with his problems he wouldn't have become such a hot mess. Marinette manages to bring him to the present by gentle caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, "I lost you for a second there. Where did you go?" Her eyes carry such deep affection that he doesn't even try to hide it as he would with anybody else. "Just thinking of a better time," he says getting lost in the ocean of her bluebell eyes. God, he had been such an idiot. Why did it ever occur to him to stay away? Chat's tears begin a new once again embracing the only light he has left in the dark tunnel that's his life. Marinette gives into his embrace knowing he's beyond hurt from her betrayal. It only serves to hurt her further because she's about to do it again by leaving. Why can't life ever seem to give them a break? Haven't they given enough? Is it too much to ask for a chance to catch their breath? "Come inside, I'll bring up some of your favorite pastries and hot chocolate." Of course, her first instinct is to take care of him. Her actions further convince Chat that he doesn't deserve her but he's a selfish man that will hold onto her for as long as she allows it. Once they're inside Chat doesn't let ever leave as he grasps her wrist and pulls her towards him. Chat takes some satisfaction when she blushes at their close proximity. "I didn't come here for a snack Marinette," he tells her in a hushed tone close to her ear. "Then what did you come here for Chat? To tease me for a final time before I leave." At here words Chat realizes that her room has been devoid completely of her touch. The only evidence that she ever lived here were the pink walls of her room. Dread begins to bloom in his chest at the horrible conclusions his mind comes up with. "Please tell me you're moving into your new dorm room at ESMOD. Please tell me that you're moving out of your parents to a new apartment to get your own space that I can visit. PLEASE TELL ME YOU"RE DOING SOME SPRING CLEANING OR SOMETHING. Please." He finishes in a small voice. "I'm sorry Chat but I'm leaving tonight for the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York." Just how far will the world go to destroy him. Does it really intend to leave him with nothing. Must it take every single light he reaches for in his time of need? "NO, I won't let it. It could take everything else but not her" he thinks internally. He gives Marinette a determined look. A look Marinette hasn't seen since the defeat of Hawkmoth. "Stay," he declares suddenly shocking her. "Stay here in Paris with me and I'll make sure your future is bright." Her shock continues to hold her. Chat somehow taking her silence as a sign to continue. "You don't know this but as of last night, Ladybug has renounced her Miraculous and left Paris. I came here today because it's my job to choose someone new to be the next holder of the ladybug miraculous. And before you say anything I know it's cruel to move on from her so quickly. I mean no one could ever replace her and it had broken my heart knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her again. But even as she explained why she was leaving and that I would choose the next holder my mind immediately thought of you. I refuse to believe that there could be anybody else for this job that isn't you or her. Heck, I believe you could somehow do the job better" His words cause anger to well up within her. Not for believing that someone could do her old job better than her but because she had finally managed to escape that life and here he was trying to drag her back. Why couldn't he see that he wasn't making this any easier? "Chat I'm not her,' he's confused by her words when she sees his brows furrow. "Chat what in God's green earth ever gave you the idea that I could be a superhero? Not to mention it seems to me that she gave up because that life broke her. How could you want the same thing for me?" she manages to say as she tries to stop her tears from falling only to fail. Unable to look Chat in the eye anymore Marinette focuses on the floor of her room. She suddenly feels his hand wiping away her tears gently lifting her head to look into his eyes. "I know that this life can be very difficult and it can take a lot out of a person but I know that you can take it. You're the strongest person I know Marinette." Once again she can't stop her tears from falling because he's wrong. She's not strong. When will he realize that she's weak? "Plus things will be different with our partnership," she gives him a confused look causing him to chuckle. "Our partnership will be different because there will be no secrets between us and I'll be there with you every step of the way. Something I wasn't able to do for Ladybug. Plagg Claws In." A green light engulfs the room as Adrien's transformation fades away into little sparks of green light. Marinette closes her eyes in an attempt to keep his identity a secret but in her shock, she wasn't fast enough. "No no no no. How could you? Your identity needs to remain a secret." She's yelling at him as she hits his chest with the bottom of her fist. He quickly wraps his arms around her to calm her and stop her from hurting him further. Her small frame is really deceptive but he's always known she was strong. "You weren't supposed to tell me," she finishes as her legs give out on her. "I don't care. I'm tired of always caring about everyone else. I'm tired of feeling alone and worthless. Marinette you are it. I can't do this without you. Can't you see? I LOVE YOU." It hadn't been the romantic confession he had imagined but the words were out there and he couldn't take them back. "You love me?" All Adrien could do was nod from fear his voice would fail him. "You're such a stupid cat," Marinette scolds him as she brings his lips to hers in a kiss relaying all the love they have for each other. It's in the safety of her arms that Adrien allows himself to believe once again that he'll be okay. That they'll both be okay. 

 

Bonus:  
"Give me the box Chat," he hands it to her surprised by her commanding voice and trying to ignore how it turns him on. A pink light blinds Adrien temporarily when Marinette opens the miraculous box. He hears more than sees Tikki tackle his love, happily yelling, "MARINETTE." When he's finally able to see he sees Tikki hugging Marinette as tightly as she can with her little arms. It takes him a minute until something clicks in his mind, "You're Ladybug." It's more a statement than a question. As soon as Marinette nods he finds himself suddenly on the ground and the last thing he hears is Plagg's full-blown laugh somewhere to his left. 

 

Bonus 2:  
Marinette quickly makes her way to Adrien after he passed out from figuring out her identity. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. Heaven knows he's been through worse." It takes Marinette a minute but soon realizes Plaggs right after moving him to her chaise. One of the only pieces of furniture she wasn't able to take with her. It's quiet for a minute with Marinette looking after Adrien and the kwamis reuniting. They may not admit it but they were really worried that things wouldn't work out for their holders this time around. They were discussing the many things they both tried to do to get their holders together when a thought occurred to Plagg. "Hey, Pigtails not that I'm complaining but I thought your flight was supposed to leave yesterday in the morning." A slight pink blush adorns Marinette's cheeks in embarrassment. "I was such an emotional wreck the night before that I didn't manage to fall asleep until the early morning and slept through all my alarm clocks." That's all she manages to tell them when Adrien begins to stir from his fainting spell. Talking in a long-dead language Plagg asks his other half, "Did she really sleep through all her alarms? I know she's a heavy sleeper but I didn't think she'd let that get in the way of going to her choice of university." Tikki gives Plagg a smug look that tells him she had interfered one way or another. "Your kitten better be able to take care of her after this. She's practically throwing away her future for him." Plagg puts his arm around the shoulder of his love, his grin growing wider, "Don't worry Sugarcube. My kit's still insanely rich and has connections in the fashion world. I'm sure he can get her anywhere she wants to go." "Don't call me Sugarcube," Tikki playfully scolds Plagg leaning further into him as they watch over their wielders. Glad they had managed to find each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you made it. What'd I'd tell you? Was it good or what? Or what, huh I thought you'd enjoy it more. Excuse me as I cry on my bathroom floor. Sych, I don't care what you think. (Don't listen to what that madman is saying. I don't know where he came from. Please love my story.) Wow, what was that? Anyways, thank you guys for reading I know we all live busy lives but if you're able to leave a comment or a kudos. I don't care which you choose. Also, to let you know I edited this myself so if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll correct it.


End file.
